Turnip Head
by Gure-dono
Summary: The King is holding a party and the main presentation are the sorcerers. One particularly sticks out and reminds Prince Kakashi of Howl. He pursues the sorcerer only to find something out, but what?
1. Introducing, Who?

Hello all, I'm back with new inspiration, so now I'm writing more, slowly, but more XD ENJOY

* * *

Prince Kakashi sat at his throne watching the performing witches and wizards. None who had truly caught his eye with their trivial magic. Now, he remembered Howl's magic, how it literality took a room and lit it up. And he remembered Calcifer and Heen, Markl… and… Sophie. He sighed.

"_Well, hearts do change…" _

Kakashi suddenly regretted saying that, so far in the two years he had been away, his heart hadn't changed. And he was wondering… _could _his heart change?

Then a woman with dark blue hair with her head hung low stepped on the stage. Wearing a tan cape, she flung her arm up revealing a golden silk shirt. Her ruffle pants, a cream color, danced with the cape that was greatly pulled back. White, nearly cream colored high heels tapped on the tile. The earrings, a red ball on the earlobe, and a green teardrop gem. The necklaces had two gems, large red marbles and small green pebbles. She opened her eyes and snapped her fingers, and in an ark spanning from one side of the room to the other, crackles of many colors were exploding, creating a foggy pink mist. She pulled one of her gloves down, faced to her right, put the glove near her mouth, and blew. Flames of twenty feet in height cover the pink mist turning it a sparkling blue, doves flying out. She took her other glove and once again went over the blue mist, making it evaporate and the doves turning into cardinals.

Every one gasped at this, since the other had a lackluster tone to them. The birds fluttered above the sorceress and suddenly nose-dived. The sorceress threw down four blue gems, as they hit the floor, they cracked, producing a white light and then firecrackers shot up to the ceiling. The birds dissipated, turning into white roses. Now, from a look high enough, as the king and his son were, the flowers fell in the formation of the castle's symbol. There was a long silence. She raised her arms, and as she did, the flowers dissipated into a periwinkle glimmer of jumping sparks. As that finished, the floor was unmarred, and nothing was on fire. She bowed; taking the cape and covering herself, the cape falling to the floor and a smothering smoke billowing out. The cape simultaneously combusted, leaving nothing tarnished. Once again, silence, then whistling and clapping of great portion.

"…H…Howl…?" Kakashi murmured amazed

"SPLENDID!" the king shouted boisterously. "Who was that witch!" he laughed

"Miss Pendragon, your majesty." a servant told

"Father," the Prince moaned. "I feel sick, may I retire to my room…?"

"Of course, get well soon."

"Thank you father." he bowed, and slowly walked off

"Mm-hmm." his father nodded as the Prince walked off

The Prince quickly walked down the halls to his room. Upon reaching and entering his room, he slipped off his dress jacket and walked over to his closet and looked for something that would be labeled as "commoners everyday". He did find something; a dark blue dress jacket and pants. He added a dark purple bow tie, white gloves and black shoes. He smoothed the top of his head and went to the window. Kakashi whistled as his stick came flying up to his hand. "Miss Pendragon," he smiled. "Here I come." he hopped out of the window and to the town.

* * *

All right then, I hoped you liked it, please leave a review! Adios!

Ruffle pants: pants of any material that ends above the ankles, with a skirt starting at the hips ending at around the crotch. Thick material, like jean, wrapped around the stomach to the hips, a belt usually holding it together. A zipper is used.


	2. Just To Visit?

Cripes, All right, the excuse. **Absolutely _NO _inspiration...** I'm sorry, I'll try to get more up.

* * *

Kakashi whistled as his stick came flying up to his hand. "Miss Pendragon," he smiled. "Here I come." he hopped out of the window and to the town.

It took prince Kakashi fifteen minutes of inexhaustible hopping to just reach the town. _Now, _he would have to **find her.** "And only god knows where she could be." He sighed as the stick turned miniature and in into his coat pocket. He took a breath in and out, and trudged on into the town.

He passed many people, and many stands with promising things of which he had to ignore. Perhaps this is why he was never let out. He then walked to a somewhat empty street, looking for a policeman, a local map stand, or someone who looked trustworthy enough to ask directions. As he walked by a suspicious old woman in dark clothing, he held his breath, slightly frightened by her appearance.

"YOU!" the woman pointed to Kakashi as she grabbed his sleeve

Kakashi froze, a shiver quickly climbing up his body. He turned his head shakily, his heart throbbing. "Y-y-yes?" he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You are looking for someone are you not?" her dried out voice asked as she released her grip

"I am." He breath was short

"Who?"

"They call her Pendragon."

"Ah, the witch." She laughed

"Not that you should be the one talking…" he commented in the back of his head as he stared at the woman.

"She's on the next block." The woman pointed down the street. "Can't miss it, it says _'Pendragon's Potions'_."

"Thank you," Kakashi walked off quickly

"Meh," the old woman waved off the prince

Kakashi leaned on a wall and panted as he found himself out of eyesight from the old fortuneteller. He stood back up and brushed his sleeves off and continued his venture. He looked at the building next to him. "Ah," he smiled at the wording; **_'Pendragon's Potions"_**. He walked up the four steps and opened the door, the n walked up about six steps. "Miss Pendragon?" his elegant voice echoed throughout the shop. "Are you here?" he asked as he looked at the common room.

It looked like a kitchen fused with a dining room. The tiling was a shining black, and the walls were a dark blue color. There was one closet with no doors that held many books. There was a white cabinet next to it. And next to that were waist tall stained cabinets with papers and potions ready to be picked up. All of which had flowers on them. To the far side of the room was the sink, stove and refrigerator. Above the stove was a shelf where there were books and seasonings. A solitary picture fame stood, the picture slightly faded and worn. Above the shelf was a large window with four sections. A short stair case lead to a veranda, and on the steps, laid a young cat. Near the refrigerator was a stairway that led to another room on the second floor.

"Pendragon…?" he called a little louder walking in and looking around.

Then a faint _"coming!"_ was heard as footsteps made their way around the second floor. Then the sound was heard coming downing the stairs. "Yes? How can I help—your highness…" she stopped in the doorframe

He merely laughed at her reaction. "How'd you know?" he asked smiling

"Your smile and your hair gives you away," she answered happily. "How can I help you your highness?" she stepped onto the tiling

"You were at the summoning, correct?"

"…yes, I was."

Kakashi smiled at her sweetly, his eyes closed and a small chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

Ehhh, review please, Adios. 


	3. Confusion

Sorry for the wait of this > 

* * *

"You were at the summoning, correct?"

"…yes, I was."

Kakashi smiled at her sweetly, his eyes closed and a small chuckle escaped his lips. "You were quite amazing. You left so quickly, I didn't get to thank you for such an eye opener."

"The others were really that dull were they?" the witch questioned

"Yes, they were. So thank you for showing up, the king got a good laugh out of it." Kakashi smiled

"And you, your highness? Did you enjoy the show as well?" she asked happily

"Yes I did. It was splendidly enjoyable. That's why I came all the way out here. To thank you for brightening up the day." he laughed

"'Twas my pleasure, your majesty." she bowed. "I am greatly honored to be visited by one with such noble blood."

Kakashi smiled. "Miss Pendragon, would you be as kind as to drop me your name before I take my leave?"

"Perhaps the next time you stop by, your highness." she straightened up and smiled back.

"Of course." he said. "It was an honor to talk to you, miss Pendragon." he grabbed her hand and kissed the top lightly. "With given my social status and all." he stood up and stepped back. "I bid you adieu," he tilted his head to the left and lowered it, and pulling his hat to his chest. He walked to the stairs and put the hat back on his head as he closed the door behind him.

"…" She stared at the door and laughed. "I never realized what a play-boy his highness was." she turned around and went back up stairs

Kakashi walked back down the street, and smiled to himself. "That was rather… exhilarating!" he thought as he laughed. He pulled out the magical stick and hopped off back to the castle. Upon reaching the window to his room, he stumbled, got out of his clothes, into his pajamas, and into his bed. Where as his brother came on though the door right after. "Brother," his voice was slightly deep. "How are you feeling? Any better?" he asked

"Slightly, yes." Kakashi smiled.

"Well pop some painkillers and get dressed, we're visiting that Pendragon-fellow… ett.." his majesty stumbled on the final words. "Hurry up." he walked out

"Yes, sir." Kakashi laughed getting up and out of his bed and then getting dressed. Within an hour, by car, they made it to the place. "I believe I'm getting deja-vu." Kakashi looked at the building, and raised and lowered his eyebrows quickly

"That's just your stomach talking." his brother inferred as he stepped out of the car.

"Right then," Kakashi sighed and got out as well. His brother went up the steps, opened the door and then jogged up the next cluster of steps, while Kakashi followed.

"Pendragon!" the elder brother shouted into the home

With his booming voice and harsh-like tone, she quickened by simply teleporting though the ceiling and to the bottom floor. "Yes? may I---" she paused to laugh, "Why, welcome…" she looked over to Kakashi who was putting his right index finger over his lips. "…to my shop, your majesties." she curtsied, even though she wasn't in a dress. "How may I be of service today?" she smiled taking a few steps forward, her hands laced together and placed in front of her body.

"I wanted to tell you how smashingly well you awed everyone today!" the king said. "I thank you for showing up." he held out his hand

"It was my honor, your majesty." she shook his hand.

"Oh how gentleman-like," Kakashi mentally scoffed at his brother.

"Miss Pendragon," he took his hand away. "How would you like to be a sorceress at the kingdom?"

The sorceress looked shocked. "W-why, your highness," she took a breath. "That is most certainly the most wonderful and admirable thing that has ever been offered to me, but, my life is here, in this shop. I'm sure you would make my life as comfortable as possible, but there are too many things of which I must tend to here."

"What makes you want to stay here, and not in the lap of luxury? If I may ask." the king asked

She smiled. "I have children to take care of. Without me, they wouldn't make it."

"Ah, you're married, I see," the king cleared his throat

"Oh, no, not me, I'm not married." she laughed slightly embarrassed.

Both the king and Kakashi looked slightly shocked. "How many children are you taking care of?" his highness asked.

"Ten, fifteen at the most. Depending on what day it is." she herself, was slightly confused at why the king would want to know this.

The king looked at his brother, and Kakashi looked right back, both slightly sickened and shocked. The elder brother then looked back to miss Pendragon. "Your children… are bastards? Where is their father? You aren't married because you _haven't _gotten married yet?" the king asked.

"Oh… oh my no!" she exclaimed, blushing and covering her mouth. " The orphanage, as it is, has far to many children to take care of. So, they ask that they find temporary houses to live in until they are adopted!" she explained frantically. "I have no children of my own! Please understand, my lifestyle may be different, but it's nothing like that!"

"Oh heavens…." the king stood on his toes, "I am terribly, terribly, terribly sorry for slandering you like that, miss Pendragon, I didn't know." he apologized

"It's fine you're majesty, I was being too vague. You had every right to assume what you did." she laughed

"Well then, if you shan't come live in the kingdom, may I at least be allowed to summon you for gatherings?" the king asked.

"I would be insulted if you didn't." she smiled

"Thank you, madam." the king bowed. "Perhaps I'll see you soon." he straightened up and walked out.

Kakashi looked at the door, then back over to Miss Pendragon, and smiled at her smugly. He casually walked over to her, bowed, and took her hand once more. "May I get your name now, _Miss_ Pendragon?"

"Of course, your highness," she smiled at him cheerfully

* * *

ahaa you have to wait to see who it is XDDD. Well I liked it!Please Review, adios! 


End file.
